<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Mine by altered_eagle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800346">Forever Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle'>altered_eagle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>City Goblins [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batjokes, Breakfast in Bed, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to metal alloys and gemstones and shit, Romance, Romantic descriptions of Heath Ledger's Joker, for some dang reason, fuckin' a, i am gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's clean the Joker really does have beautiful hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU) &amp; Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>City Goblins [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/268030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm just baked off my ass goofin with style again, the title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA9CrafAViY">this song</a>. Go listen it is rad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh and there's nothing I can sing now<br/>
That ain't been sung before<br/>
Oh but your love is a standout<br/>
So go on ahead and take the floor<br/>
You had to jimmy my heart loose<br/>
Now I'm stuck in your voodoo<br/>
Pick me up, don't ever put me down<br/>
Look I'm tired of the fine line<br/>
I just want you to be, to be<br/>
Forever mine (be forever mine)“</em>
</p><p>—<a>Forever Mine: Andra Day</a></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dawn finds Bruce Wayne kissing the Joker awake</p><p>and fucking him until he shakes. </p><p>Half past five finds the Joker breathing hard and laughing softly after he’s come all over his new t-shirt but he’s too slack from oxytocin to move, so Wayne takes over and gently tugs the Joker’s shirt up over his head. The action causes the Joker’s wild curls to ruffle up, </p><p>making Wayne’s breath catch. </p><p>When it's clean the Joker really does have beautiful hair.</p><p> </p><p>The shades are cracked letting in slats of light, and </p><p>Wayne watches the sun rise along the planes of the Joker’s form as he dozes, watches bright lines cast over his pale scarred skin</p><p>until he’s bathed in red and gold and red up to the neck. </p><p>Wayne spends a little while lying there, just watching, just being close to him. When the other man begins to twitch Wayne slips out of the bedroom, to get breakfast started before the Joker wakes again to find him gone.</p><p> </p><p><em> Electrum, </em> Wayne murmured as the Joker sipped his coffee. The clown raised an eyebrow. <em> That’s the color of your hair when the green’s nearly faded out, </em> Wayne explained. <em> It’s a metal alloy. It’s called electrum. </em> The Joker squinted down at him with that wrinkled, puzzled look that made Wayne smile fondly every time. </p><p><em> You high? </em> he rasped and Wayne laughed, shook his head into his pillow. <em> Where in the hell did you come up with that one Bruce Wayne</em>, the Joker demanded taking the cigarette from behind his ear.</p><p><em> It was first used by ancient Egyptians and then Greeks—</em>Wayne paused to yawn—<em>and the Lydians used it to make coins. It’s a beautiful naturally occurring alloy of gold, silver and traces of copper, i think. And it’s the color of your hair. </em></p><p><em> You’re a nerd, </em>the Joker said flatly</p><p>but his voice was like velvet. <em>You're sweet but you're a nerd.</em></p><p><em> That’s pretty rich coming from a man with a tattoo referencing one of the earliest masterpieces of American musical theatre, </em>Wayne replied as he sparked the Joker’s lighter to the end of his cigarette. The Joker took a long draw, glowering at him. Wayne grinned</p><p>and sat up to kiss his cheek.<em>There are days when i wouldn’t give up the fighting for anything, </em> Wayne said quietly<em>. Sometimes i feel like between the Batman and you, i’ve got what i need. But then...sometimes i wonder what it would’ve been like if we’d been something else. </em>The Joker nodded, blew a column of smoke up to the ceiling and took Wayne’s hand in his. Wayne swallowed hard and sat back to eat his cereal while the Joker smoked, looking more content than Wayne had seen him in a while. It was at times like this that Wayne wanted nothing more than to gather everything he loved close to him</p><p>and never let go. </p><p>‘You know it can’t be like that Bruce Wayne’ came a raspy voice from inside Wayne’s head and he startled a little: the Joker was staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but then the Joker was kissing him, moving the cereal bowl from Wayne’s lap to the bedside table as he slid down the bed.</p><p>But before every formed thought left Wayne’s mind he made sure to take that image of the Joker into his heart and hold him there: soft and warm and wrapped in satin sheets, with his eyes as black and bright as onyx, </p><p>and the sun shining through his electrum hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was so high when i wrote this i'm not sure i should be posting it even because i am still high but them's the breaks</p><p><a href="https://calendar.mines.edu/event/physics-colloquium-speaker-and-topic-tba-7/%22">Here is electrum alloy</a> and <a href="https://www.thoughtco.com/electrum-metal-alloy-facts-608460">Here is some science about it.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>